The Kiss and the Bites
by Arvendell
Summary: Is it a punishment for the stolen kiss?
1. The Kiss

A/N: This is for those who read my previous stories, especially those who took their time to drop some comments.

Of course, I don't own the MSGM characters.

**Read at your own risk!**

My 3rd story!

* * *

"**The Kiss and the Bites"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. The Kiss**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi stared at Lillian Girls Academy's grounds but saw none of the students, the trees or the school buildings. She was lost in deep thought…as she had been in the last few days. She had been thinking a lot about one and only one thing.

Or one person for that matter.

She hadn't seen her for more than a week.

Her Onee-sama.

Ogasawara Sachiko, her Onee-sama, had been busy with exams and preparations for college lately. In fact, they hadn't had time together for a few weeks now. They see each other in the Rose Mansion, but for only a short time. Sachiko and her classmate and fellow rose Hasekura Rei weren't the only ones busy. She and her friends and classmates Shimazu Yoshino and Toudou Shimako were busy too, with Yamayurikai activities plus she had just taken Matsudaira Touko, Sachiko's cousin, as her petite soeur. Not to mention schoolwork, her schedule was really tight. And yet she couldn't get Sachiko out of her mind. Soon, Sachiko would graduate high school and would be in college. Though Sachiko would be like Satou Sei, a former rose, who was in Lillian University, she knew that it would be more difficult for them to have time together.

Being not able to spend more time with her beloved Onee-sama wasn't the only thing that had been troubling Yumi. It was only part of a bigger issue. And that bigger issue, well…she sighed.

'How am I going to tell Onee-sama my feelings for her? That what I'm feeling for her is more than what a petite soeur should feel for her grande soeur?'

She sighed again.

'When did it happen? Or more precisely, when did I realize that I don't love her as a sister? No. That isn't really the issue. What would I do with this feeling? Should I tell her?'

Yumi closed her eyes as she tried to imagine how she was going to tell Sachiko and what would be the latter's reaction. She hadn't thought of anything definite yet when someone whispered loudly in her ears.

"Yumi-san, are you alright? Sensei is here," Takeshima Tsutako, her classmate, whispered when she opened her eyes in surprise.

---o---

Yumi wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she absent-mindedly walked towards the Rose Mansion. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to think. The Rose Mansion was more likely the place to do so. The Yamayurikai didn't have a meeting today so she was sure she would be alone there.

Yumi walked inside the Rose Mansion, climbed the stairs and entered the council meeting room while in her own little world, and sat on a chair and dropped her book bag on the floor at her feet. She looked up when she heard gasps. At first it didn't registered in her dulled mind. She couldn't comprehend why Sachiko and Rei were there, staring at her with shock.

Sachiko?!

Yumi shot to her feet.

"Onee-sama!"

---o---

Sachiko and Rei were having an easy talk and a nice tea when the door at the council meeting room opened and a person very familiar entered the room.

Both Sachiko and Rei's greetings caught in their throat when they saw the look on Yumi's face. Yumi didn't even notice their presence at the room. They gasped when Yumi slumped on a chair and dropped her book bag uncharacteristically on the floor. Hearing the gasps, Yumi raised her head. They met a blank stare before recognition dawned and Yumi shot to her feet.

"Onee-sama!"

"Yumi, did something happen?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"Onee-sama…"

Sachiko stood when Yumi just stared at her with shock. She didn't even seem to see nor aware of Rei's presence. Yumi's eyes were focus only to her.

"Yumi," Sachiko repeated as she movef towards her petite soeur. Yumi surprised her when she quickly moved and embraced her tightly. She hugged her back.

"Uhm, Sachiko, Yumi-chan, I'm going on ahead. Good day," Rei said so that Sachiko and Yumi could be alone together. She thought that the two needed some time to be together.

"Thank you, Rei. And good day to you, too," Sachiko replied before turning her attention back to her petite soeur who was now gazing up at her.

"Onee-sama, I've missed you so much."

She smiled.

"I've missed you, too, Yumi. How are you?"

"I'm fine now that you're here," Yumi said before burying her face on her shoulder.

They held each other for some time before Yumi slowly and shyly let go of Sachiko and settled back on her chair.

---o---

Yumi still couldn't believe that she was with Sachiko right now. She couldn't stop smiling as she gazed at the face she loved so much. The perfectly outlined jaw, the long dark eye lashes, the deep blue eyes, the proud nose, and the red kissable lips. She blushed at the last thought. She blushed all the more when she noticed Sachiko staring at her with an expressionless face.

"Uhm, do you still have exams, Onee-sama?" She asked nervously. She lowered her eyes when Sachiko continued to stare at her.

"Yes, I still have. Yumi, are you sure you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What made you think…" she started to deny but Sachiko cut her off.

"I know something is bothering you. You can't hide it from me, Yumi."

"I'm…I…Onee-sama…" She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected to see Sachiko today so she hadn't thought about what she should do or say.

"I'm just feeling a bit lonely that soon I won't be able to see you as often as I want, Onee-sama, after you graduate," Yumi decided to say.

"Yumi…"

"But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll do my best for the Yamayurikai and for Touko. I'll make you proud, Onee-sama," she said as energetically as she could.

Sachiko's face broke into a beautiful smile as she said softly, "I'm sure you will, Yumi."

Yumi smiled back.

For some time, silence ensued in the room until Sachiko looked at the window and said, "Shall we go home now? It will be dark soon."

Sachiko reached for Yumi's hand and thus, hand and hand, they walked towards the gate. They briefly let go when they prayed at Maria-sama's statue but afterwards, their hands joined together again.

When it was time for them to go on separate ways, Yumi, in a moment of bravery and daring, tiptoed and kissed Sachiko's cheek then hurriedly left, leaving Sachiko in shock.

---o---

It was evening. Yumi couldn't sleep. Her face was flaming hot. She didn't need a mirror to know that it was very red.

The scene this afternoon kept playing on and on in her mind like a broken record. All she could think was Sachiko's cheeks and how it felt so soft in her lips.

What should she do now?

What did Sachiko feel?

What if Sachiko hates her now?

She shivered at the last thought. She didn't know what she would do if that was the case.

Despite her worries, Yumi fell asleep and dreamed on Sachiko's soft cheeks and the kiss.

---o---

Sachiko threw the blanket to her feet. She didn't care if it was very unladylike. She sat up and gazed at the curtains swaying softly at the windows. It was already midnight. She couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was Yumi.

She gently touched the spot where Yumi's lips had been and closed her eyes as she remembered the scene this afternoon. She could still feel Yumi's warm breath and the softness of her lips.

She sighed for the nth time as she slowly opened her eyes. She was glad that Yumi quickly left after the scene. She didn't know how she would react at that time. Even until now, she didn't know how she should. But one thing was for sure. That soft kiss on her cheek made her heart skip a beat.

What now?

What would she do?

What if the reason Yumi left quickly was due to her lack of response?

What if she had hurt Yumi?

She couldn't take it if it she had hurt her. She didn't want Yumi to be hurt.

After much thinking about the stolen kiss, Sachiko made a decision. Now, she had to let Yumi know.

"Yumi."

* * *

A/N: Let's find out what happened next in Chapter 2, shall we? :)

_22 January 2008_


	2. The Bites

A/N: Just a question before you move on. Don't you think it's still early on their relationship (in this story) for them to end up in bed? And take note, Yumi is always too scared and a worry-prat all the time, right? Don't say later that I didn't warn you. Now hurry up! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. The Bites

* * *

"Huh?" Yumi caught her breath.

Did she hear it right?

No. It couldn't be. There was no way!

"Yumi, didn't you hear what I said? Take your uniform off," Sachiko commanded impatiently to the unmoving Yumi.

"But, but…" Yumi didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

Was Sachiko-sama serious? Or was it some kind of a joke?

Why would she take her uniform off?

What would Sachiko-sama do to her?

Was it the punishment for that stolen kiss?

Scared, Yumi backed away a few steps.

"Yumi? What are you doing? Take it off already or I'll take it off for you."

"B-but, Onee-sama…" Yumi couldn't do anything but stammer with shock. When she didn't do as told, Sachiko moved to take her uniform off.

Yumi, now trembling with fear, bolted to the door with a cry, leaving Sachiko completely mystified.

---o---

It was Yoshino-san's fault. Really. If Yoshino hadn't dragged her along in her chase to Rei, it wouldn't have happened.

Yumi heaved a sigh as she remembered what happened earlier.

During the lunch break, she was on her way to the Rose Mansion when she saw a rather odd sight. Yoshino-san was stalking Rei. She wondered why and amidst her confusion, she found herself forced by Yoshino to join the chase. It had been going well until they had to hide under the bushes. That was where the problem began. They didn't know that those bushes were home to those big red ants. Because they were so focus with Rei, it was too late when they noticed the ants crawling on their backs. And yet they couldn't cry out because Rei would surely found them so they had to endure a few minutes. It was quite a scene. When Rei-sama was out of sight, they scrambled to their feet and tried to free themselves from those angry ants. She and Yoshino raced to the bathroom.

Yumi heaved another sigh. She didn't know how Sachiko-sama found out. It was embarrassing. Really embarrassing.

Yumi glanced at Sachiko then looked back at her notes when their eyes met. For another few minutes, there was silence at the Rose Mansion except for the sound of pens scratching on papers and the shuffling of papers. She looked up when Sachiko got up from her seat.

"It's still early but I need to do something. Yumi, will you come with me?"

"Y-yes," Yumi answered while not meeting Sachiko's eyes.

After saying goodbye to the others, they walked quiettly towards the gate where the Ogasawara's family car awaits. When Sachiko asked her to get in the car, Yumi got confused.

"I'll take you home, Yumi," Sachiko answered to the unspoken question.

"Huh? I'm fine, Onee-sama. You don't have to…"

"Don't make me say things twice, Yumi," Sachiko cut her off.

Defeated, Yumi sat beside Sachiko.

During the trip, the two of them were quiet. Yumi's thoughts drifted on what happened before the meeting at the Rose Mansion, when Sachiko pulled her to the storeroom at the first floor and asked her to take her uniform off. She was so shocked then, and ran away with fear. She was sure that it was some kind of punishment from Sachiko.

Later, when they saw each other at the council meeting room, Sachiko looked at her with blank expression, making her more nervous. She thought Sachiko was mad at her. And when Sachiko asked her about the ant bites, she was shocked at first, before responding a meek 'it's fine'.

No thanks to that stolen kiss, she made a fool of herself by acting weird when all along her Onee-sama just wanted to help her.

Silence in the car continued for a long while. When the car stopped, Yumi glanced around. She realized that they had arrived at her house.

"Uhm, Onee-sama, thank you very much for the ride," she said nervously.

"Won't you invite me in?"

"Eh?...Uhm, sure, let's go."

The invitation inside led them in Yumi's bedroom.

"Now, Yumi, let me see your back. Don't try to run away this time," Sachiko said as soon as they entered her room.

"Y-yes, just wait a minute, Onee-sama. Please have a sit first," blushing, she picked up a short and a shirt then went out of her room. When she came back, she had changed from her uniform. Turning her back on Sachiko, she took off her shirt. She heard Sachiko gasp.

"Yumi, how could you have endured these bites? Honestly. What did you thought then that you ran away from me?"

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized. She couldn't tell Sachiko that she thought then that Sachiko wanted to punish her and having her naked was her way of…She closed her eyes tightly. She was really embarrassed to remember her weird thoughts when Sachiko asked her to take her clothes off. Surely Sachiko didn't have interest in her in that way, dis she? She really was stupid.

Yumi's eyes opened when she felt something soft and warm touched a stinging ant bite at her shoulder, then followed by another to the other bites at her back.

"Onee-sama will make the sting go away for you, Yumi," Sachiko whispered.

Yumi closed her eyes again, shivering, as Sachiko kissed the stings away. She covered her lips to keep them from moaning out loud. Being cared like this by her beloved Onee-sama was heaven. She dared not question Sachiko's unprecedented action. She just sat there and enjoy the moment.

If only Yumi turned around and look at Sachiko, she would have seen her Onee-sama blushing with her own boldness. But she didn't, so she didn't saw.

After a while, Sachiko took off something from her bag.

"This should help," she said, before gently rubbing an ointment to the bites, which previously her lips had touched.

"You should always be careful, Yumi. You really got me worried."

"Y-yes, Onee-sama," a giddy Yumi replied.

"There, that should do it."

Sachiko closed the bottle of ointment, then pick up Yumi's shirt and like a mother to her child, she put the shirt on the blushing Yumi.

"Onee-sama, how about this bite here?" Yumi asked, pointing to her neck. She blushed all the more when Sachiko grinned a mischievous smile.

"Where? I can't see anything, Yumi."

Yumi flinched.

"Uhm, I'm not making it up. There is…"

Sachiko cut Yumi off.

"If you want a kiss, you should just ask me, you know," Sachiko teased.

Yumi thought her face would burst any moment with embarrassment.

"I'm not making it….up," she started with a fierce voice but slowly lowered when Sachiko kissed her neck.

"There you go," Sachiko said with twinkling eyes.

"Onee-sama, I'm not really…" Yumi protested again but stopped when Sachiko laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, Yumi," Sachiko said as her shoulders continue to shake as she tried to control her laughter. Seeing Yumi's discomfiture, she laughed all the more until tears formed in her eyes.

"Onee-sama!"

Yumi couldn't help but raise her voice but was soon caught up with Sachiko's mirth.

"You're making fun of me," she accused Sachiko in between laughter.

"Because you look so cute," a smiling Sachiko responded. She opened the bottle once again and put an ointment at the bite at Yumi's neck.

"W-what is it?" Yumi asked nervously when Sachiko stared at her face for a long time.

Sachiko continued to stare for a moment before she answered. "Yumi, you have a bite in your lips, too."

"W-what?!"

Sachiko laughed before her lips descended on Yumi's lips. Her decision from last night was, from then on, she would show Yumi how important she was. Although she didn't like that Yumi was hurt, she also wanted to thank the ants. Thanks to their bites, now she needed not to think or find a way on how to begin showing Yumi how she truly felt.

* * *

A/N: There you go! You thought they ended up making love, right? Admit it ;)

Did you really think it's some kind of punishment? What was Yumi thinking? She should thank the ants, right?

And please don't ask me why Yoshino is stalking Rei. Maybe they had a fight or Rei is doing something suspicious or whatever. To quote Sachiko's line in the anime, "I'll leave it to your imagination."

Again, _Maraming Salamat!_

_---Arvendell---_

_24 January 2008_


	3. Bites and Kisses

A/N: Since you, _addieXmitsume_, asked for another chapter, here it is then. You better read it or else (threatening glare…just joking :) Just got lucky that as I was sending my reply to you, an idea came to my mind.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. Bites and Kisses

* * *

Yumi's heart was beating fast. She couldn't relax.

Why in the world did she put herself into this predicament?

What was she thinking asking Sachiko to spend a night in their house?

What would Sachiko think?

Though Sachiko said last time that their house was nice, she was still nervous.

More importantly, how was she going to deal with it?

It wouldn't be long. Sachiko would be here any moment.

It was really another moment of daring and unthinking action she made two days ago, just like the stolen kiss before. All she wanted that time was to ask Sachiko for a half-day date. But what came out of her mouth was different. Yes, she and Sachiko had shared a few, brief kisses after the ant bites' incident. But to ask her to spend a night in her place…She shivered, with worry, with anticipation. And when the doorbell rang, she jerked with surprise.

"I'll get it," she said to no one in particular. She, Dad and her brother Yuuki were watching the TV, though on her part, she wasn't paying attention to whatever was being shown on the TV. Her mind was on Sachiko. Mom, on the other hand, was busy at the kitchen.

Yumi took a deep breath before opening the door. She knew who was outside. She was expecting her.

"Good evening, Yumi," Sachiko greeted with a somewhat nervous smile.

'Is Onee-sama feeling nervous too?'

"G-good evening, Onee-sama," she greeted back nervously. "Please come in."

She led Sachiko inside, where Dad and Yuuki greeted Sachiko pleasantly. Mom, too, came out of the kitchen to greet their visitor. She almost smiled how natural her family greeted Sachiko, when before, when she told them about the only daughter of the noble family of Ogasawara staying over, they were in a shock, almost bordering to panic. Particularly Mom. It seemed though that she had recovered from it.

While Dad and Yuuki engaged Sachiko in a chat, she hurriedly went upstairs to put Sachiko's small travelling bag in her bedroom. She gazed around the room one more time, making sure that everything was in order, before she hurriedly went downstairs.

Though ill at ease earlier, Sachiko had visibly relaxed when dinnertime came. She really was amazing, Yumi thought with admiration.

After dinner, they bid their goodnights to her parents and Yuuki for Sachiko to get some rest from the travel.

"Your parents are really nice, Yumi," Sachiko said once they were inside her room.

She smiled shyly in response. The butterflies in her stomach were back now that she was alone with Sachiko in her room.

Would something happen?

She blushed at her question while chiding herself for having such thought.

"Yumi, what are you doing?"

She groaned inwardly as she realized that Sachiko was already in bed while she was still standing, spacing out. Clumsily, she joined Sachiko. Once settled, she stopped moving.

What now?

What should she say?

"Yumi."

"Y-yes?" Nervously, she gazed at Sachiko, and then looked away.

"Yumi, are you not comfortable of having me here?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"No!" She said forcefully that startled Sachiko. Once again, she chided herself. "I mean it's okay, Onee-sama. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

Better to tell some of the truth, she thought.

Sachiko smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm nervous, too, in meeting again your parents."

After Sachiko's words, silence enveloped them.

Say something, Yumi told herself.

You invited her here and then you don't even know what to do or say to her.

What if she got bored with you?

Yumi was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice Sachiko when she interlaced their fingers. When she realized, she almost jerked away in surprise. 'Silly!' She turned to her side when she heard faint laughter.

"This is so silly, Yumi," Sachiko said, her shoulders shaking as she giggled.

"I guess you're right, Onee-sama. It's just that, I don't know how to react. Having you here is just so…just so…it makes me happy," she said, then blushed furiously when Sachiko stared at her intently.

"I'm so happy, too, Yumi. I'm glad you invited me here."

Her eyes widened when Sachiko leaned closer to her, and when her lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she kissed Sachiko back. They kissed for some time, tender, sweet kisses, before she pulled away and laid her head on Sachiko's shoulder. Staying in that position, they chatted.

"Onee-sama, I love you so much," she whispered suddenly, then burrowed her face to Sachiko's shoulder to hide her flushed cheeks.

Sachiko was quiet for a while, which made Yumi thought that Sachiko probably didn't like what she said, which was a very foolish thought. Contrary to what she thought, Sachiko was quiet for a while as she savored the whispered declaration of love.

"I love you, too, Yumi."

Yumi raised her head to peer at Sachiko who met her gaze squarely. A smile spread in her face, before she moved to go back on the soft shoulder of her beloved. Once settled again, she turned so that she was facing towards Sachiko. Her eyes met the latter's white, smooth neck. She inhaled sharply as she wondered how that neck would feel like if she touched her lips. It didn't take her long to find out as she gently pressed a kiss on it. She felt Sachiko's sharp intake of breath as her hands tightened around her.

"Yumi."

At first, she was only kissing Sachiko's delicate neck, but then later on, she gave a gentle bite, which Sachiko rewarded with a soft moan. Encouraged, she alternated between kissing and giving gentle bites, while Sachiko moaned with each.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko whispered throatily, and then she pulled her up and kissed her passionately in the lips. Yumi responded with equal passion. After a few more passionate, long kisses, they pulled away and gazed at each other, both with flushed cheeks and with a happy smile on their faces.

---o---

The following morning, Sachiko was the first to wake up. She was gazing at Yumi tenderly for quite some time when Yumi woke up and greeted her with a sleepy yet happy smile.

"Good morning, Yumi."

"Good morn…Onee-sama, what happened to your neck?" Yumi asked in horror as she blinked and stared at the three red marks across Sachiko's neck.

"My neck?" Sachiko asked in confusion. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, before turning back to the worried Yumi.

"Well, I do remember a beautiful little dracula biting my neck last night so this must be it," Sachiko said with teasing eyes. She hadn't finished her sentence yet when Yumi blushed furiously while apologizing at the same time.

"Don't worry about these, Yumi. They don't hurt anyway, and I can cover them with make up. But I'll get even for these," Sachiko said as she moved towards Yumi who let out a squeal.

Later on, Yumi had to cover not three red marks but more because Sachiko didn't only get even but doubled her sweet revenge.

"That's 'I love you so much, Yumi' mark on your neck. See, I guess I love you more than you do because you just gave me an 'I love you'," Sachiko teased.

"Come here then and I'll give you hundreds of I love you," Yumi threatened and launched for Sachiko who evaded her with a hearty laughter.

* * *

A/N: Luckily I still have a little idea. Will put it in next time, okay? :)

_---Arvendell---_

_13 February 2008_


	4. More Bites and Kisses

A/N: I'm sorry, guys, that the interval of my posts is longer than before (wherein before I try to post everyday). I have tons of work to do that I'm so tired whenever I got home and thus, I hardly have time to go online.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. More Bites and Kisses

* * *

Whatever happened between Sachiko and Yumi at the latter's bedroom became the source of flirty remarks between the two. Though Yumi always ended up red with each teasing, she wasn't the only one because despite trying her best, from time to time, a slight blush would appear in Sachiko's cheeks.

But the getting flushed and all with each teases wasn't the end of it, because the teasing only served as a reminder, a warm reminder of being so close together, of the tender kisses and the little caresses they had shared that night and when they woke up. It was enough to make them feel warm all over.

And so one time, when they were alone at the Rose Mansion and both couldn't take the pressure anymore, they gave in to their wants. Whoever moved first, they didn't know, and they didn't care. What was important was the feel of each other.

It was the first time that they kissed in a place that wasn't private, where somebody, or someone from the Yamayurikai, could have walked in and caught them red-handed. However, that one time was followed by another one, and another one. It had almost became a routine for Sachiko and Yumi to stay late at the Rose Mansion, although they do it randomly so as not to arouse suspicion from the other members. Although of course it wasn't very successful, mostly because the looks or blushes here and there were dead giveaways and didn't go unnoticed from the others. Luckily, they were keeping their mouths shut.

"Yumi, how am I going to last another day without having you," Sachiko said breathlessly one afternoon, after a passionate kiss.

The stolen kisses and touches were getting to Sachiko. Wherein before she only wanted to show Yumi how she felt by taking care of her, by being gentle to her, by staying at her side, and by keeping her close, now it was on a different level. A worldly desire and longing to hold Yumi close to her, to feel her. A desire and longing that she didn't know she possessed. A desire that was slowly released the more she kissed Yumi, the more she touched Yumi. A desire that was lit up from a simple stolen kiss on the cheek. A desire and longing that was slowly consuming her.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi whispered. Whatever was getting at Sachiko had already gotten her a long time ago. She had long since realized and accepted that she desired Sachiko, she desired her badly. And the kisses they had shared had added up to the already burning fire inside her.

"Stay with me tonight, Yumi," Sachiko said after another passionate kiss.

"I would love to. But Onee-sama, we still have classes tomorrow and the day after. Wouldn't it be better if I stay with you over the weekend?" Yumi asked while blushing. She didn't want it to sound like that, like she and Sachiko would need to stay together the whole night and the whole day, but she couldn't find the right words to say because her excitement at being alone with Sachiko, without anyone that might interfere, got the better of her. She blushed all the more when Sachiko's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Of course you're right, Yumi. Absolutely right. On the weekend then."

Both Yumi and Sachiko had visibly calmed down after they had settled their plans of a sleepover. No stolen kisses or touches happened the next few days. It was like there was an unspoken agreement that they would behave themselves because the wait wouldn't be long.

They just shared a smile of sharing from time to time.

And so the awaited weekend arrived. Yumi's heart was thumping really fast that for a moment, she was scared that it would burst from her chest. Of course that was a silly thought. How could it be possible, she told herself. She stared at Sachiko who looked really calm, but taking a closer look, she saw that her hands were trembling a little.

Sachiko cleared her throat, snapping Yumi out of her thoughts. Sachiko was already in bed, and the way she laid there looked so erotic, so seductive. Her long black hair was spread on the sheet, which was in contrast to the whiteness of the sheet and to the whiteness of Sachiko's skin. A blanket covered her from feet to her chest.

Blushing, she climbed next to Sachiko and lay facing her. They gazed at each other for a moment, after which, she raised her hand and gently cupped Sachiko's soft cheeks, and seeing Sachiko closed her eyes in response, she leaned up and gently touched her lips on Sachiko's inviting lips.

They shared a gentle kiss at first, before it became more demanding.

And that night, they released all their desires, all their longings. When they reached the peak, they both cried at the beauty of it.

---o---

Yumi was the first to wake up. She watched Sachiko's sleeping face for a while, her heart swelling with happiness. A gentle smile spread on her face before gently, she touched her lips on Sachiko's slightly parted ones. She kissed her for some time, before she got a response, a searing kiss that made her feel dizzy and made her whole senses alive with delighting electricity. She moaned in Sachiko's mouth.

"Good morning, Yumi," Sachiko greeted after they broke the kiss.

Yumi snuggled on Sachiko's neck as she greeted Sachiko back in a muffled voice.

Sachiko hugged her for sometime, before she gently pushed her away and eased up from bed.

Without Sachiko's warmth, Yumi suddenly felt cold and pulled the blanket tightly around her as she watched Sachiko with flushed cheeks.

"I just need to use the bathroom. Don't worry, I'll be back before you have the chance to miss me," Sachiko said with a smile, seeing the flushed yet worried look on Yumi's face. Her smile was replaced by surprised when Yumi sat up in a hurry.

"Sachiko, you're…you're…" Yumi stammered, unable to frame the words she wanted to say.

Sachiko's surprised was doubled because in Yumi's astonishment, she had called her by her name instead of Onee-sama. It brought a pleasant sound to her ear.

"Yumi."

"Oh Sachiko, I'm so sorry," Yumi said repentantly as she got up from bed, uncaring if she was nude, and hugged the surprised Sachiko.

"Yumi, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Yumi continued in distress.

"What do you mean, Yumi? Talk properly," Sachiko said in confusion. What was Yumi talking about?

"You are bruised all over," Yumi said as she moved away a little from Sachiko and stared at her nude form.

"Bruised all over?" Sachiko followed Yumi's gaze and soon realized what it was all about. There on her left breast were three red marks, at the right another three, and a few more were scattered on her stomach, and on her legs. Blushing, she smiled at the worried Yumi.

"I guess you love my chest very, very much, beautiful little dracula, because you marked them red," Sachiko teased. "And my stomach too, and my…" she trailed off on purpose.

"Sachiko!" Yumi said, her ears and neck were as red as her face.

Sachiko laughed at Yumi's embarrassment.

"It's not funny! Why you…" and then Yumi lost it and joined Sachiko's laughter.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: Oh please, don't ask me for more chapters, okay? :) Unless you want one of them to be hospitalized due to bites (that's scary!)

Well, have a nice day guys! And please drop me something (not bombs okay? :)

_---Arvendell---_

_15 February 2008_


End file.
